


One last conversation

by Frozelota



Category: Persona 4
Genre: A bit of Souyo but in the background because i have zero self control, Angst, Death, Deep Conversations, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Love, Multi Chapter, Persona 4 Spoilers, Reunions, also a bit of fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozelota/pseuds/Frozelota
Summary: Yosuke wasn't expecting to find an old friend in that strange place similar to what the boy believed to be the afterlife, but destiny is capricious sometimes.
Relationships: Konishi Saki & Hanamura Yosuke, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	One last conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super self-indulgent multi-chapter fanfic because Saki and Yosuke deserved to have one last conversation about their real feelings. It contains big Persona 4 spoilers related to the final boss and the last fight of the Investigation team. I hope you like it!

White. That’s the first thing Yosuke sees when he finally opens his eyes. An unfathomable white area full of nothing but cold fog that sends a chill down the boy’s spine. 

It’s just a shudder, but it’s enough to tear a mild groan off him. It hurts. _Everything_ hurts more than he ever imagined. His whole body feels heavy, as if his veins were full of lead instead of blood. He has a few cuts here and there. They are not too deep, but at that moment they feel like someone has cut several layers of skin and muscles. Even breathing is painful; the lone movement of his ribcage expanding to let his lungs grasp air is excruciating, and it brings tears to Yosuke’s eyes. He’s sure he must have broken a bone. Or a few of them.

Slowly, he tries to get up. But when he’s about to sit on the strange and almost invisible surface he considers as some sort of floor, the pain moves to his head as well and his vision blurs for a moment, taking away the little stability he has left. Yosuke lets himself fall backwards, laying on his back again and breathing with difficulty while strange and uncomfortable black dots cloud his vision. He blinks a few times, but when he realizes that his state is not going to improve in quite some time, he closes his eyes and sighs slowly while his mind projects the events from the last hour, as if it was a film and Yosuke was the only spectator inside the movie theatre.

The murders, the TV world and the midnight channel, shadows, personas… A lot had happened in only one year. It was similar to a small ball of yarn, which kept getting bigger and more tangled with every event that transpired. A ball of yarn that kept getting even more difficult to destroy every time the boys hit a dead end. But after all they did —after saving every member of the Investigation Team from the TV world, after saving Inaba cleaning that ominous yellow fog that was making everyone go crazy, after fighting with all their strength, and after all the suffering they had to endure—, they finally found the culprit. And after a long and tedious fight against Adachi, the case was closed and everyone started to believe that, maybe, they could finally enjoy the rest of the year as normal teenagers. Who would have thought that their fight against the killer was only a preamble of what was to come? Who would have thought that their next and last enemy would be a god?

Yosuke —as well as his friends— liked to pretend everything was going to turn out fine at the end. It was another fight. Another obstacle in the road. Nothing they couldn’t overcome. Sure, this time the enemy in front of them was not a simple shadow which had been unfortunate enough to walk near Yu and his team. It was not like a few hits were going to take Izanami out, but they had hope. Wasn’t that the most important thing after all? To have hope until the very end. But when the fight started, when they realized that no hit could stop Izanami, that’s when the hope started dissipating. And at some point along the way, it was clear they would need some sort of miracle to defeat them. A miracle, Yosuke thought, that only Yu could make it happen.

Yosuke knows there are a lot of reasons why he jumped when Izanami tried to kill Yu. Yosuke knows he didn’t think about it; he just blacked out and the next second, he had already pushed Yu away, as far as he could from the claws of that monster. Yosuke knows the main reason why he did it was not only to protect his best friend, but to protect everybody else. To guarantee his team’s victory.

Yosuke knows that he’s most likely dead. And even if it stings to think about it —to think that he won’t be seeing his friends ever again, to think that he’s going to miss a lot of stuff he wanted to see or to take part in—, he also thinks it's for the greater good. One dead person instead of thousands. A tale similar to that ethical situation where you have to choose if a train that cannot be stopped kills a few people or just one. This time, Yosuke has been the one tied to the track and run over by the train. The boy has the feeling that if he keeps thinking about that, he’s going to regret his decision. And even if it’s a decision that cannot be changed, he decides to stop his thoughts for a moment. He decides to stop thinking about everything for a few minutes and to focus on the heavy silence surrounding him. So heavy that it’s almost deafening.

The emptiness of his mind doesn’t last long, though. Another question forms in his mind: how long has he been in there? There are little to no memories during that gap between the moment he pushed his partner to the moment he woke up in that strange place he believes it’s some sort of afterlife. He wonders if the fight has already finished or it’s still on going. Is there any way for him to know that? 

His mind keeps filling with several questions he can’t quite answer. At least, not yet. But all those questions disappear the second he hears something approaching him. His thoughts shut up and only one of them remains: it’s an alert, one that makes his skin crawl and his senses activate. It’s the same alert he has heard several times during his fights in the TV world, one that says _‘you’re not safe, it’s dangerous to be here’_. In a second, he explores his options. He still has his kunais with him, but the pain is still there and every movement makes it ten times worse. In his state, he wouldn’t last a single assault. Same goes for getting up and running away. The boy doesn’t know where he is and his legs would give up on him before he could find a safe place to hide. And what if his team is searching for him? What if there’s still a possibility he’s still alive, even if it’s almost non-existent? The best solution he can come up with is to do nothing. If that thing out there believes he has passed out, there’s a possibility nothing bad happens to Yosuke. 

Laying still, with his eyes closed, the boy tries to guess what that sound was. It’s similar to footsteps, he realizes, and he waits for them to get closer. Something that eventually happens. In any other situation, he would have opened his eyes. He would have searched the direction of the sound and he would have asked for help or for answers. And he’s about to do so, until he feels the presence of that person next to him. And their presence is… so cold. So overwhelming. It fills Yosuke with a mix of sadness, regret and fear. More fear than he has ever felt. A fear that accelerates his heart and threatens to rip it to pieces.

“Oh, wow. You look pretty beaten up, huh?” 

8 words. Only 8 words. But they are enough to make Yosuke feel as if the air has suddenly vanished from his lungs. It’s a delicate voice, sweet and feminine. Joyful and energetic. It’s low and steady. Yosuke has heard that voice a lot of times. It’s a voice he loved, a voice he desired to hear everyday, but a voice he thought he wouldn’t hear again. Quickly, the boy opens his eyes. The sudden light makes him uncomfortable and he can’t see well for a few seconds, but he can recognize the silhouette of the girl looking at him. That wavy long hair and those open and curious eyes are the only clues he needs. 

“Saki-senpai?”

Saki smiles and Yosuke doesn’t have any doubts. The girl who sat next to him is, indeed, Saki Konishi, the girl he once loved and the girl he believed he wasn’t going to see ever again. Proven wrong the last statement, Yosuke thinks that maybe he was right all along. He must be dead or this wouldn’t be happening. He tries to sit up again, and this time Saki grabs him by the arm, giving the boy someone to lean on so he doesn’t fall on his back again. It takes him a while; the dizziness is too much to handle.

“Take your time,” Saki speaks again. Yosuke looks at her, his eyes showing something between fear, confusion and disbelief. “We have a few things to speak about, don’t you think?”


End file.
